Destination Unknown: London 1850
by Magnus Lightwood
Summary: When the Doctor and Martha land in an unknown place, they discover it's 1850, London. The Doctor knows something horrible happened then and there. Him and Martha fight with Ben and Emily Cole and Jack Harkett to try to save London from the vampire plague. Will the Doctor and Martha escape with their lives, or will they come to a sticky end? Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. The Boy Behind the Crate

**Hey guys! First story, ever! I'm so excited. I hope you enjoy it. Set right before the "Utopia" episode of Doctor Who and during **_**London 1850, **_**as you can tell from the story.**

**Jack's POV – The London Docks**

I sat on a post, watching the sun set. It was just before dark and in the distance I swore I could hear the most unfamiliar sound, but as I finished the meat pie I bought, something else caught my eye. A large ship began to dock just as the sun set in the horizon. It was very large, with about three masts and, from how it looked, I guessed it was from somewhere exotic. I decided it was either from India or somewhere like that. I hoped it was. I'd always wanted to travel.

I waited, hiding behind a set of crates and watched as all of the dock workers ran off, some muttering about what they found and others pale with terror. Everything went still and I watched curiously to see what scared them so badly.

**The Doctor's POV – In the TARDIS**

I fell back as the TARDIS jolted and Martha fell right into me. I felt the TARDIS finally land with a _thunk_ as she settled somewhere.

"What was that all about?" Martha asked rubbing her head and getting up.

"Dunno, but I don't think she's happy."

"About what?"

I explained to Martha, "Something pulled us in. Whatever is going to happen the TARDIS, or something outside of her, wanted us to witness it. It could be any planet at any point in time. It could be safe or extremely dangerous."  
"Let's check it out then!" She exclaimed, nervous and excited all at once.

We both walked out and looked around. It looked like London, but definitely not current. We landed near the docks and, from what I saw, a ship had just docked. It was definitely nighttime from the dark sky and then only person in sight was a young, thin boy. He looked like he was homeless, though.

"This is London," Martha whispered.

I jumped, not expecting the ship to explode in a big black cloud and I ducked, pulling Martha down with me. The boy ducked, too, and covered his head. After the cloud of, whatever that was, dissipated we stood back up to see a well dressed man step off. I shuddered. Something about that ship made me dangerously curious.

Martha and I moved closer to where the boy was, hiding behind some crates a few meters behind him. I rest my arm on one of them, that was covered in cloth and waited. Another young boy, about the same size as the one we saw hiding, stumbled off the ship. He was dangerously thin and, I could tell by the way he looked around, terrified.

I decided not to stick around and walked around, finding a crowded, grubby little pub and lead Martha inside, hoping for some cover, but everyone looked up at us when we walked in. They seemed curious, probably because I'd never been in there before, but nobody said anything and went back to whatever it was they were doing.

**Jack's POV – Waiting For Food**

I discovered the strange boy from the ship's name was Benedict Cole, or Ben. He was 12, like me, and very scared. I didn't know why he was scared, yet, but I hoped I would find out. It looked like what he'd been wearing had once looked nice, but it was torn and shabby, looking much too baggy for him.

As Molly came out with the food we thanked her and I lead him off somewhere that we could talk in private and he could eat. I gave him small bits of food so he wouldn't wolf it, and he was grateful. I didn't want the boy to get sick, so I kept it slow, until I noticed that he was crying.

"What happened?" A man's voice asked from the shadows.

I jumped up, prepared to run and take Ben with me, but the man walked out with his hands up, followed by a woman. The man was tall and thin with a nice looking blue suit with a red tie and a long, khaki colored trench coat. The woman next to him was oddly dressed, wearing jeans, a pink shirt under a red, jacket that was partially unzipped, with high heels. She was a woman of color and her hair was in a jumble at the top of her head.

"It's alright; we aren't going to hurt you. We just came to see if you two were alright," The woman said tenderly.

I stared up at her curiously. Who was the man with her? Why did they follow us? I was about to ask when Ben spoke up.

"I was attacked. By vampires in the forests of Mexico," He said with a slight shudder.

The man grinned slightly and crouched down in front of Ben.

"And you survived. Interesting. What happened?" He asked.

And then Ben began to explain, reading out of a journal he had in his pocket, his voice breaking at some points, but the woman kept her hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him.

**The Doctor's POV – With Ben and Jack**

"So, what's your names? I'm the Doctor," I said with a grin.

"And I'm Martha," Martha said standing up.

The two boys stood up and looked at me oddly. I knew the "Doctor" was not really a name to most others, but they seemed to just let it go for the moment.

"I'm Jack Harkness, sir," said one of the boys.

Jack had messy, brown hair and blue eyes. He looked alert and curious all at the same time. I smiled inside thinking that he wished he could explore the world. He reminded me slightly of myself when I was young and still at home.

The other boy announced with a bit of confidence, I'm Benedict Cole, but everyone calls me Ben. I need to get home. I live in Bedford Square."

I smiled at the boy. He had fair hair and light eyes. Ben Cole looked tired and extremely thin, with a sickly look in his eyes. I nodded and ruffled his hair.

"Let's take you home," I said to him. "Lead the way."


	2. The Girl With the Brown Hair

**Not much to say other than, if you haven't already, check out my other story! It's called **_**Harry Stark and the Time Lines Rewritten. **_**Yeah, I'm pretty proud of it. It's a Harry Potter, Doctor Who, and Iron Man crossover. :D Thanks!**

**The Doctor's PoV – Walking Ben Home**

Jack and Ben chatted about how they'd get into Ben's house. I knew I shouldn't be here, and Martha seemed uncomfortable, too. It was beginning to worry me about the "vampires" that were supposedly lurking. I didn't know how much I trusted this boy's story. It seemed so true, though.

Ben, Jack, Martha, and I all looked up at a scream from the ally way. I ran to the ally, seeing a small shape surrounded by large bats. I ran in, feeling leathery wings around me and picked up a small body and running out of the group of them with her, feeling on nick my neck. I ran as fast as I could, Martha, Ben, and Jack all following. I heard the sound of blasting, and when I looked back I saw a woman disappear and the bats flying away.

"Who is it?" Ben asked as I set the girl down between the three of us.

She had been bitten twice, and was bleeding heavily. I looked at Martha and pulled out my sonic, scanning her. She seemed to have normal vital signs, nothing changing other than a slowing heartbeat from loss of blood. I heard the sound of ripping fabric and saw Jack begin wrapping her with the bottom half of her shirt. I knew it might help slow the bleeding, so I stuff my sonic back in my pocket and picked her up. I checked her pulse and hoped she wouldn't die.

"Once we get home, we can help her," Ben assured me.

I nodded and followed him as we continued. I looked down at the girl in my arms. I could tell she was alive. Her breath was shaking, but I assumed it was from fear. I guessed her hair was a shade of brown from the moonlight. I felt her move slightly and she began to wake up. I saw her blink and her eyes sparkled blue in the light. She looked at me panicked for a second and pushed away from me, trying to leap out of my arms.

"Shhh, it's alright. I won't hurt you. I saved you," I whispered, setting her down.

She fell, so I caught her, so she wouldn't hurt herself. Jack, Ben, and Martha looked back, surprised that I stopped. I picked her back up and I felt her rest her head on my arm. She was weak, and probably getting weaker. We raced back to Ben's house as fast as our legs could carry us.

The sun began to rise as Ben's house was in sight. We waited back for a while, but I knew we couldn't do this long. The girl was fading in and out of consciousness in my arms, and if we waited too long she'd die. Soon we saw an older woman dressed in black and a child a little older than Ben, wearing a blue and white dress, that I assumed was Emily. She had auburn hair that shone in the sun.

"Jack, I need to do you a favor," Ben whispered.

Jack looked back at his companion and asked, "What is it?"

"Go grab Mrs. Mills bag."

Martha and I stared between the two and gaped.

"I have to talk to Emily. If you run she'll chase after you," Ben explained.

"You can talk to Emily without getting me arrested!" Jack whisper yelled.

I suggested, "We could sneak in and wait. At least it'd give us a chance of seeing Emily for sure."

Ben and Jack both nodded and we all stood up carefully and snuck in through the back door. I heard people talking in the kitchens. We all snuck up to Emily's room. I could tell Jack was trying to take it all in as we walked up. I smiled as I felt the girl move a little. I moved away the cloth around her shoulder. She wasn't bleeding as heavily, which made me feel better.

And then we waited. That was the hardest part, waiting.


End file.
